


Compatibilty

by Hotspur



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, Pacific Rim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus is drift compatible with two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibilty

**Author's Note:**

> This took me several days.
> 
> What happened.
> 
> First, I finished this at 5 in the morning. I can't believe I wrote such a long story (3000 words is long for me). I'm not a huge fan of Pacific Rim, I'll admit I like Attack on Titan more, but I had a serious need for a crossover here... I set it in Russia and I really liked the idea of the characters picking up Russian/Russlish.

Brutus is drift compatible with two people- his wife, Portia, and his boyfriend, Cassius. He's not all that brilliant, but he's a good fighter. That's why when paired with one of the others, he's unstoppable. He's dedicated his life to fighting kaiju and sometimes he forgets that he's alive. Portia and Cassius at least try to remind him of that.

Originally Brutus and Portia had been copilots. Neither were sure if they'd found out they were drift compatible or in love first, but somewhere along the line those two things had been realized. They'd brought down several kaiju and were heroes back at base. There were a handful of articles about them, the husband and wife team that kicked kaiju ass. Maybe the compatibility came from love, or love from compatibility, but whichever it is, Brutus knows Portia is his other half. 

There's a wrench thrown into their lives, named Cassius. He's another star pilot, and a fantastic one at that. He's a little psychotic at times, which can be both good and bad in battle. It was no secret that Cassius was enamored of Brutus, but Brutus was oblivious to that fact. Cassius didn't like talking about it.

Cassius's copilot was named Titinius. Nobody knew the kid, he just sort of showed up and soon proved himself to be a great soldier. They always joked with him about how people never seemed to know him. "Who the fuck is Titinius?" was often heard around base, whether joking or not. Titinius was Cassius's best friend.

However, many good things are forced to come to an early end, and during battle off Vladivostok, Titinius died. Cassius was despondent for days, and he blamed himself for the death. Titinius had made some mistake and that had really been Cassius's fault. Cassius's eyesight never was that good.

-

"Good luck, mate," Cassius says one day, as two Jaegers prepare for launch. He's caught Brutus heading over to his Jaeger, _Honorable Roman._ They're still stationed at Vladivostok. 

"You too," Brutus says. He fist-bumps Cassius, who smiles a little. They're good friends. 

"You think you're gonna be okay?" Brutus asks, carefully. "I mean, first time with a new copilot."

"You mean first time without Titinius," Cassius nearly hisses. 

Brutus blinks, not sure what to say to that. "Casca's cool," he says. "You guys will kick ass today." 

"Thanks," Cassius replies. "Good luck," he adds as Brutus turns to go to the head of his Jaeger, "not that you and your lady need it."

Brutus looks back at him. Cassius has a softer look on his face than he usually does. "You okay?" Brutus asks.

"First time without Titinius," Cassius mumbles. He wants Brutus, desperately, but he knows he can't have him. "I suppose I'm a little nervous, I mean, what if we aren't all THAT compatible..."

Cassius feels he's rambling, but Brutus hears every word.

\- 

This is the day that Portia is injured. The fight goes well, between two Jaegers, piloted by Brutus and Portia; and Cassius and Casca; against a category 3. But something goes wrong and Portia is ripped out of the drift and out of her place and Brutus hears her mental scream and agony. Cassius and Casca take on the kaiju as the compromised _Honorable Roman_ limps back to base. Brutus is no longer in her mind via the drift, but he can see her pain. 

He waits in the medical wing, head in his hands. Brutus sits in silence, even though it's extremely noisy around him. There's no word on Portia, and he thinks the worst. 

"Brutus!" Cassius shouts, running up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Brutus replies, shakily. "Portia is in hospital." 

Cassius sits next to Brutus and watches him. Brutus looks beaten.

"Take care of that fucker?" Brutus finally asks.

"Yeah."

"Brutus?" The medic asks, stepping into the hall. Brutus stands up, his head going cold from both the blood rushing to his head and fear.

"Yes?"

"Want to come see your wife?"

"Is- is she okay?" Brutus asks.

"Yes. She's alive." The medic barely gets that sentence out before Brutus rushes past him and into the hospital room.

His wife is laying in bed, hooked up to a monitor and apparently asleep. Brutus always has felt nervous in hospital rooms for some reason, but now he has to mentally smack himself and remind himself it's his wife. She stirs.

"Hey," he whispers. "I hope I didn't wake you up,"

"Not really..." Portia mumbles. 

"You okay?" He asks, not sure what else to say to her.

"Everything's on fire," she replies, shifting to try to face him better. "I don't know what happened."

"Kaiju hit your side," Brutus replies, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "You got knocked out of the thing for the feet."

"That explains why my legs hurt," Portia say. 

Brutus looks at the chart hanging on the bed. Russia in general is still twenty years behind the rest of the world, and when the kaiju first attacked, they'd gone back to their national pastime, arms building. This med center doesn't have much in the way of technology. "Says here you have a broken leg and some ribs," Brutus reads. 

Portia swears in Russian.

"I'll be here, though," Brutus say, reaching out for her hand. He gently kisses it and gets a warm feeling inside, the feeling of just being in love. "I love you," he says, running the back of her hand with his thumb. They're deeply in love and sometimes he can just feel it without words. Being next to her is all he needs.

"Love you too," Portia replies. She looks at him, her eyes going in and out of focus from the pain and medicine. "You're still in your armor..." she mumbles. 

Brutus smiles slightly. "That's because you're the one who's supposed to take it off."

-

The days pass and Portia heals. She doesn't go back to piloting, however. Something is too damaged in her. Her leg is broken beyond repair, and she must walk with a cane at all times. She becomes a LOCCENT techie and is good at that too, she's good at everything she does. Brutus needs a copilot though, and after a while they find out that Cassius is also drift compatible with him. 

But being in Cassius's mind is totally different from being in Portia's. Brutus is used to Portia in the best way, he knows every inch of her mind. Cassius's is unfamiliar territory and what Brutus sees at the handshake is heartbreaking- an orphan in San Fransisco, a desire to live and a desire to kill, and aching for Titinius. Cassius is pure emotion that he doesn't keep inside well. 

Their first fight together is against a category three attempting to enter Golden Horn Bay. Japan has sent out a Jaeger also, but it's up to the Russians to hold it back 'til help arrives. 

"Ready?" Cassius asks, looking over at Brutus.

"Ready," Brutus replies. 

"Okay boys," Portia's voice comes in over the intercom. "Initiating neural handshake."

Whatever else his wife says is drowned out as Brutus is sucked into a swirling mass of blue and memories- his and Cassius's. He feels his worst memories rising, somehow linking to Cassius's mind. No, he wished Cassius didn't know all _that_. Something weird is in Cassius's subconscious, a feeling that keeps repeating and Brutus isn't sure what it is but it sure as hell won't help them take on a kaiju. 

The kaiju means business, and is codenamed Romanov. Cassius controls the left hemisphere and Brutus the right. _Honorable Roman_ is specially equipped for stabbing, something Brutus is unfortunately good at. You don't grow up in New Jersey without picking some stuff up. The Jaeger slams into the overgrown lizard and tears a gaping hole in its side. Kaiju blue jets up and illuminates the sea. 

"Cassius, coming in on your side!" Brutus shouts, as Romanov takes a swipe at Cassius. Cassius is ready, and he slams a metal fist into the kaiju's jaw. The force sends it into the air and it hits the water with a tremendous shock. It lunges back at them when it regains its composure and Brutus braces for another stab. 

"Holy fuck, what is his problem?" Cassius snarls, and he goes for another swing. The kaiju bites down hard on the arm of the Jaeger and Cassius braces himself. 

-

Portia hates being back at LOCCENT while Brutus is out fighting. She's not one to remain calm or not fight. It's in her blood.

" _Honorable Roman_!" She shouts over the intercom. "Japanese Jaeger _Zuka_ deploying. Keep the kaiju away from the _Zuka_ until-"

-

Portia' s voice breaks out and Brutus frantically searches the HUD. "LOCCENT! This is _Honorable Roman_ in Golden Horn Bay." It's no use. They've lost communication. 

"Okay, Cassius," Brutus says. "We gotta do this on our own."

The kaiju lunges at them and Brutus stabs. Bioluminecent blood spatters the Jaeger. It'd be beautiful if it weren't so deadly, Brutus thinks.

-

"What do you mean we've lost contact?" Portia yells.

"I'm trying to get them back on," Cimber replies, frantically pulling at wires and looking through his bag for his soldering iron. "Fortunately we're so behind the times that we're still on analog for a lot of stuff. None of this digital crap."

"Spare me your luddite preaching," Portia says, gripping her cane. "Get it fixed!"

"Don't hit me with that!" Cimber screams, diving back down to the board.

Portia is brave but she isn't very strong without Brutus. At least she thinks she isn't. Right now she pulls at her hair and tries to keep from panicking. She wishes she were there, in the drift with Brutus, to know that he's okay.

-

Brutus has a similar feeling. He doesn't like being cut off from command or his wife. All he has to rely on is a slightly crazy copilot.

"Trust me," Cassius says. He can sense Brutus' s fear thanks to the drift.

"I see the Japanese," Brutus says, ignoring that weird thing in Cassius's head. "Time to bring this sonofabitch down. I'm going in for the stab."

The kaiju is distracted at the moment by the new arrival. Japan is too late to be much help, Brutus feels. They may have sent a Jaeger just as a knee-jerk reaction that stems from the Russo-Japanese rivalry. Brutus is thankful for the help all the same though, as the other Jaeger manages to cut off a leg with a nasty-looking saw. Brutus and Cassius set into a run (or as much as you can run in the ocean) and with all their might and with complete mental synch, they stab the kaiju in what's most likely its chest. The creature roars but it's too late and it crashes into the water, dead. 

They pick up transmission from the Japanese Jaeger, but they're chattering in Japanese and Brutus doesn't understand. Cassius does, however, and he chats amicably with them.

"Communication from LOCCENT's down," Cassius says. "It's not the Jaegers. We'll have to head back on our own."

Brutus nods and they begin their return journey to Golden Horn Bay.

-

Cimber has always had bad luck, which is why he works communication and doesn't handle anything dangerous. Portia is helpless without communication and she limps around, trying to think of something to do. Nothing comes to mind.

"Hey," a soldier shouts across the control room. He runs up to the LOCCENT techies and commanders. "There's a couple of Jaegers walking into the Bay."

"One of them's the _Honorable Roman_?" Portia asks. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she realizes how stupid they are. Of course one is her Jaeger, there are only two.

"Da," the soldier replies. 

"Sposibah," Portia says. 

"Got it!" Cimber shouts from his seat under the bench. "We have contact!"

-

Brutus and Cassius climb out of the Jaeger and look at each other. 

"Good job," Brutus finds himself saying. "Pleasure serving with you."

"You too," Cassius replies. 

Brutus goes in for a fist bump but Cassius instead grabs him in a hug. It doesn't feel too bad, actually. Cassius has a nice, strong hug.

"Brutus!" 

Brutus turns around and sees Portia hobbling over as fast as she can. He reaches for her and hugs her tightly and kisses her. She lets go of him for a moment and hugs Cassius, kissing him too. Cassius grins.

"We lost contact and I was terrified," Portia says, nearly collapsing in Brutus’ arms. "Cimber's got it fixed but for a while there I-mrf!" Brutus shuts her up with another kiss. She doesn't notice that she's dropped her cane. Cassius does, however, and he picks it up and hands it back to her. "Thanks," she says.

"No problem," he replies.

They fill Portia in on the battle over a meal in the mess hall, and Brutus gets the feeling that he has a family. Maybe that's because he knows Cassius better now.

-

They go out to get drunk that night- Brutus, Portia, Cassius, and Casca. They head to a nightclub frequented by pilots and others stationed in Vladivostok. Russians are social drinkers in that it's deeply ingrained in their society and Casca order  
S the first round, talking to the bartender in his native Russian. His real name is Caskov or Caskoskey or something like that but it's been so long since anyone has called him that that they don't remember. 

"To our heroes," Casca says in English. "Live long and kick ass!" They all drink to that. 

Brutus is drunk and he's arguing something about philosophy in slurred Russlish and it's hilarious. In the morning it won't be so funny when he has kaiju-sized hangover. The whole night is four drunk pilots stumbling around conversation in Russian and English. By the time they get back to base, wasted, Brutus is still going on, Portia is half-asleep, Casca has completely forgotten how to speak English, ans Cassius is laughing at nothing. It's just as well.

Before they part for much-needed sleep, Cassius grabs Brutus and kisses him, which takes some time. After Cassius lets him go, Brutus just stares at him. Cassius then stumbles off, and Brutus gets a sick feeling in his stomach.

-

They have another fight two weeks later and it's even more desperate. _Honorable Roman_ is in need of serious repairs. Portia holds down the fort at LOCCENT and monitors the Jaeger's condition. The kaiju, a category three they call Caesar, manages to parylize part of the left arm. 

"Left arm out," Portia confirms over the intercom. "I told those guys down in mantainence to stop screwing around with the computers and fix it. Jerks."

"What's your damage?" Cassius asks.

"That Jaeger's my baby," Portia snaps. She then realizes this is no time to whine about the state of her old mech. "Make sure you guard your left! It's too vulnerable!"

Sparks fly inside and Cassius knows that he must give himself completely to Brutus, because now alone he has no control.

"Okay, we're gonna blast him," Brutus says. He switches weapons on the right arm from the sword to the cannon. "There's gonna be one hell of a recoil, so get ready."

"Got it," Cassius says. His arm of the Jaeger is nearly dead but he's still thinking of ways to use it. As Brutus fires and the recoil hits, Cassius grabs his hand and the drift explodes in his mind, sending fragments of thought everywhere and most horrifying of all is the feeling of love. 

Brutus is nearly distracted by this, but he keeps his eyes on the visual of the kaiju. He fires again, but it gets away, swimming deep into the sea. 

"What?" Brutus shouts, confused and angry. "Portia, you got a visual on Caesar?"

-

Portia hobbles between computer projections and radar. So much has become flatscreen and projection there's nothing to hit to make it work. They'd just lost visual on the kaiju. "No," she says, trying not to panic. "He's gone."

"Any idea what happened?" Asks one of the other techs, looking over her shoulder.

"None," Portia replies, going back to her station. "Brutus, can you send a ping?"

"Yeah," Brutus replies. He sends a ping, a bolt of sound meant to bounce off anything in the water and send back a sonar image. When it comes back, it shows nothing. 

"Not good," Portia mumbles, typing frantically. "Not good at all."

-

Then it hits Cassius. "It's not in the range of our ping," he says.

"What?"

The second after Brutus says that, they're hit from behind.

-

Caesar appears out of nowhere behind the Jaeger and Brutus and Cassius are thrown forward by the force. Brutus makes a split-second decision, something he rarely does, and he turns the Jaeger around as fast as possible with a simultaneous punch to the kaiju's jaw. As it reels from the attack, Caesar leaves its belly unprotected. Brutus stabs hard, and the Jaeger's blade slices through the internal organs. 

Caesar roars in outrage and pain and strikes at the Jaegar, lunging for the right. 

"It's learning," Brutus whispers, unable to raise his voice. "This one's not going to die."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Cassius yells, setting the gun in the left arm ready to fire.

"Cassius, what are you doing, you _mudak_?" Portia screams. 

"Sorry I have to do this but you're probably gonna need a new arm on this thing," Cassius replies, aiming the arm at the kaiju. Before Brutus can protest he fires, and the whole Jaeger goes into panic mode- the lights turn red and the info on the HUD goes haywire. 

-

Back in the control room the monitor for _Honorable Roman_ flickers in and out. 

"LOCCENT to _Honorable Roman_!" Portia shrieks. "Come in _Hon_ -" 

"I copy," Brutus's voice comes in through her headset. "We've lost complete control of the left arm."

"Are you okay?" Portia asks. "Are you both okay?" 

"Yeah, we're fine," Brutus replies. "Cassius looks a little fried."

\- 

Cassius felt fried. The desperate use of the gun had used up his entire hemisphere. 

"I'm okay," he said. 

"It's dead," Brutus replies. "Caesar is dead."

-

It's a blur as they return because the Jaeger is still damaged and trying to tell them so, as if they had no idea what was going on. The screeching alarm and red lights are driving Brutus nuts,and between that and the stress of battle, his brain shuts off.

Brutus and Cassius reach the floor of the hangar and neither can actually believe they're on solid ground. Portia hobbles up and hugs them both at the same time, not saying a word. Cassius wraps an arm around each and Brutus does the same. They hold each other for the longest time, unable to let go. Despite the noise around them Brutus can almost hear Portia and Cassius breathing, and he certainly feels it when Cassius kisses his shoulder. All three feel a great sense of relief. It's over.

It's not clear who drags who off but they end up in Brutus and Portia's quarters, where armor and uniform are shed and they fall together in each other's arms in complete security.

\- 

Brutus and Portia ask Cassius to join them the next day. Cassius is shocked but overjoyed. 

"I saw how you feel," Brutus says, leaning on Cassius's side. "When we were in the drift. I didn't realize you loved me." They're sitting on a catwalk several stories up, level with part of the damaged arm.

"I didn't want to say anything," Cassius replies. "I know how much you love Portia." 

Portia is tinkering with something not too far away. She's making a list of repairs needed and she's found a few loose parts. Brutus and Cassius glance over at her. _Honorable Roman_ is indeed her baby. Cassius also has a deep feeling for her. It's a little different than what he feels for Brutus, but it's not too different. He admires her greatly. She's a complete badass.

Portia gives up and wipes the sweat and grime from her face. Brutus isn't sure why but she looks ridiculously hot while working like this. She pulls herself to her feet using the Jaeger as leverage and she limps over to where Brutus and Cassius are sitting. 

"I love you both," Brutus says, reaching out to hold two hands- one big, one small. Both are strong. "Love isn't, you know, a fixed amount." 

They end up kissing, which is both a mess and great- three people tangled together. They're far away from the other workers and they all appreciate that. 

"Do you want to stay with us?" Brutus asks seriously, once he manages to break away. 

Cassius stares at him. "What?"

"We're asking if you want to join our life," Portia says gently. "We both love you."

"You mean- you mean I can be part of you two?" Cassius asks, for once not sure what to say.

Brutus and Portia nod. 

"We're proposing," Brutus said. 

"Yes," Cassius whispers, wrapping his arms around their necks. He can't get out any more.

-

" _Dobrayee ootra_ , my _lyubov_ ," Brutus says, leaning over the console at Portia's station in the war room. He's brought his wife her morning coffee.

"Stick your morning where the sun don't shine," Portia replies indifferently, taking a sip of coffee. "And your bad Russian as well."

Brutus laughs. It's been months since their last attack. While LOCCENT is always on Defcon 1, life goes on as usual. Portia has to smile too. It's nice to not be in a complete panic all the time. Several months ago she'd been sure she was going crazy. She's still unable to walk without a cane- she never will be, actually- but she is no longer in extreme pain. She knew she couldn't succumb, and she has survived. 

Cassius walks up to them, looking like the great soldier he is. "Morning," he says, kissing Brutus on the cheek and then stooping down to kiss Portia. "Ready for tonight?" 

"What's tonight?" Brutus asks. 

"The review?" Cassius says. "Dinner? Heads of state? Military brass? Do you remember any of this stuff that's only been talked about for weeks?" 

"That's tonight?" Brutus replies, his stomach dropping. 

"Can't we just have another attack?" Portia asks. "That'd be less terrifying than talking to important people."

"This mean I have to wear a suit?" Brutus asks. There's silence for a second, then they all laugh. 

There's been some kind of wordless understanding between the three. They all are in love, and make one hell of a team. With the _Honorable Roman_ 's crew and their badass techie, the kaiju don't stand a chance.


End file.
